Valentine's Day
by Zelda Hime
Summary: xCompletaxDurante o quinto ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts, é anunciado um baile de Dia dos Namorados.Imediatamente James vai atrás de Lily, mas Sirius e Remus não têm tanta confiança em si mesmos...E, no fundo, nem mesmo James a tem. SLASH YAOI SBXRL JP
1. Parte 1

**Título:** Valentine's Day (1/3)

**Autora:** Zelda Hime zelda_hime@hotmail.com

**Arquivo:** Fanfiction.Net www.fanfiction.net

             FictionAlley www.fictionalley.org

**Censura:** PG-13

**_Spoilers_****:** Terceiro livro, um pouco do quinto livro (nada muito importante)

**Avisos:** **Slash/YAOI, UA**

**Resumo:** Durante o quinto ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts, é anunciado um baile de Dia dos Namorados. Imediatamente James vai atrás de Lily, mas Sirius e Remus não têm tanta confiança em si mesmos... E, no fundo, nem mesmo James a tem. SLASH/YAOI SBXRL JPXSS. Inspirado no "dia dos namorados" japonês (ou dia de São Valentin), que é "comemorado" dia 14/02 e 14/03.

****

**_Parte 1_**

        Os Marotos entraram no salão apressados e se sentaram ao lado de suas colegas de quinto-ano. Elas pararam de conversar por um momento para saudá-los, então os quatro se voltaram para a entrada do salão novamente. O jantar começaria em poucos minutos, então quase todos os alunos da escola já estavam no salão principal, mas um grupo de Slytherins do primeiro ano e o mais novo monitor daquela casa ainda não havia entrado no salão. E eram aquelas pessoas que os quatro Marotos esperavam com tanta ansiedade.

        Eles não tiveram que esperar muito, entretanto. No máximo dois minutos depois deles, entrou no salão uma ruiva lançando todo o seu ódio em um olhar para um dos garotos. Ele então mandou um beijo para ela e ela virou a cara, como se ultrajada.

        - É isso aí, Prongs! Se continuar assim, eu tenho certeza que Lily um dia será sua! - um garoto alto e um pouco moreno, com cabelos bem escuros e olhos azuis acinzentados sorriu para o amigo mais pálido e de olhos cor-de-mel quase escondidos por um par de óculos pretos.

        - Obrigado, Padfoot! Eu farei o meu máximo para alcançar suas expectativas! - ele sorriu de volta. O garoto de cabelos loiro-areia e olhos verdes entre os dois deu apenas um sorriso gentil e balançou a cabeça, como se tentando falar o quão estúpido eram os seus amigos sem palavras. O último da fila, o mais baixo entre eles que estava do outro lado do garoto de óculos, apenas lançou um sorriso de admiração aos outros amigos e voltou-se novamente à porta do Salão.

        Então, eles entraram. Primeiro o monitor do quinto ano, Severus Snape, o amigo de infância do mais moreno entre os Marotos, Sirius Black. Ele estava com a sua carranca de sempre, mas havia algo diferente na sua pessoa: sua pele estava vermelha, assim como seus cabelos, e seu uniforme brilhava numa cor dourada berrante com vários corações vermelhos pela capa dourada. E o mais engraçado, ele não parecia perceber nada de errado com sua aparência. Imediatamente seguidos apareceram os outros cinco Slytherins que haviam cruzado o caminho dos Marotos. Suas peles e cabelos estavam negros e seus uniformes, amarelos.

        O Salão Principal se estourou em risadas. Os Marotos eram os que mais riam, com exceção do loiro e magro Remus Lupin, que tentou segurar sua risada por um tempo, mas então se entregou. O garoto de óculos, conhecido por James Potter, olhou para Lily Evans assim que conseguiu controlar a risada, ganhando dela um olhar fumegante de ódio. Ele apenas piscou para ela e mandou um beijo, fazendo-a se virar novamente. Dentre os quatro Marotos, o que mais ria era o último, gordo e baixinho, chamado Petter Pettigrew. Ele achava aquilo ainda mais engraçado pelo fato de ter acontecido com Snape, que sempre o incomodara desde o primeiro ano.

        - Só não entendi o porquê dos corações, Prongs. - disse Peter entre risadas.

        - Para deixá-lo mais ainda constrangido quando ele conseguir ver o que aconteceu. - respondeu James, parando de rir aos poucos. Remus se virou para ele e deu um sorriso de alguém que sabe mais do que deveria. James ficou vermelho, mas apenas Remus percebeu e sorriu mais ainda.

        Alguns segundos depois, o Salão novamente entrou em silêncio, esse se devendo ao fato de que o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, que se erguera naquele momento.

        - Meus queridos alunos! - ele começou com um sorriso. - Sinto interferir em seus jantares essa noite, mas eu gostaria de anunciar algo. Nossos monitores chefes desse ano, Sr. Longbottom e Srta. Walker, tiveram a brilhante idéia de sugerir um baile de Dia dos Namorados esse ano. Como a data cai em um sábado, a idéia deles foi aceita. - o Salão explodiu em exclamações de alegria, mas se silenciou novamente quando o diretor levantou uma mão. - Bem, como regra para esse baile, não serão permitidos alunos abaixo do quarto ano. Todos receberão uma flor e uma barra de chocolate. As moças devem convidar os rapazes oferecendo-lhes a barra de chocolate, e os rapazes que aceitarem devem trocar o chocolate pela sua flor. Uma mágica aplicada no plástico que envolve ambos os presentes definirá todos os casais que estarão participando do baile e, ao final do baile, dois dos casais serão sorteados para uma surpresa a ser preparada pelos monitores-chefes. O baile começará às seis horas, depois da visita a Hogsmeade. Os alunos que não participarem do baile jantarão em suas salas comunais. Peço a todos que venham vestidos formalmente, e apenas entrarão alunos acompanhados. E, um último lembrete, - os olhos do diretor brilharam ainda mais. - os chocolates serão comestíveis. Agora, podem comer! - Assim que Dumbledore terminou o discurso e se sentou, os pratos se encheram e o salão se encheu de sussurros.

        - Que legal, um baile! Será que eu conseguiria convencer Evans de me convidar a ir com ela? - perguntou James com um sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo lançando um olhar discreto para o garoto dourado na mesa da Slytherin, e logo depois enchendo sua boca de comida.

        - Sonhar é tão bom, Prongs, mas cuidado para não subir muito nas nuvens. Quanto mais alto, pior a queda. - Remus disse ao amigo com o seu sorriso travesso, lançando um olhar a Snape também antes de olhar ao amigo, o que fez James ficar vermelho.

        - Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o Moony, Prongs. Se você não pode convidá-la você mesmo, esqueça-a por esse baile. - Sirius sorriu, colocando suco de abacaxi para ele e para Remus. O loiro agradeceu.

        - Eu só não entendo uma coisa... - começou Peter. - Se apenas as meninas podem convidar os parceiros, por que todos receberão flores e chocolates? Os chocolates não deveriam ser só para as meninas, e as flores para os rapazes? - James olhou para o amigo e terminou de mastigar sua comida, engolindo rapidamente com ajuda de um gole de suco de abóbora.

        - Na verdade, Wormtail, eu acho que todos estão recebendo os dois para o caso de duas pessoas do mesmo sexo resolverem ir juntas. Se for dois homens, por exemplo, não vai ter nenhuma menina para convidar. - James olhou para Severus de novo, inconscientemente. Mas depois virou um olhar de quem sabe demais para Remus, fazendo o loiro engasgar no suco que estava bebendo. Sirius bateu em suas costas enquanto Peter olhou para James de olhos arregalados.

        - Credo James! Que nojento! De onde você tirou isso?! - exclamou Peter ao amigo. Nenhum dos quatro estavam rindo agora, Sirius olhava para Peter com uma sobrancelha levantada e um olhar desafiador, mas esse não percebera pois estava prestando atenção na expressão desaprovadora de James. 

        - Credo por quê, Wormtail? Não vejo nada de errado nisso. E você também não deveria! Amor é amor, não importa as casas, as divisões sociais, a idade ou o sexo. - Sirius balançou a cabeça uma vez, para reforçar as palavras do amigo. Peter se virou para a sua comida e ficou quieto. Remus estava muito vermelho, não só por causa da conversa, mas também por causa da mão de Sirius acariciando suas costas, mas os amigos pensavam que era por falta de ar, e ele achou melhor continuar a pretensão tossindo ainda mais, mesmo quando ele já estava bem. Sirius e James olharam para ele preocupados. 

        - Você ainda está engasgado, Remus? O que eu disse o chocou tanto assim? - Remus ficou ainda mais vermelho.

        - Huh... Não... Eu... concordo plenamente com você. É só que... - ele teve um ataque de tosse de novo, dessa vez real. - Entrou suco demais no lugar errado. - ele sorriu fracamente. James tirou a varinha e apontou para Remus, que se sentiu bem imediatamente. Ele olhou surpreso para James, que sorriu.

        - Minha avó sempre usava esse feitiço quando eu era pequeno. Ela dizia que ele é muito útil para lidar com crianças, principalmente para pais de primeira viagem. - Remus riu.

        - Muito obrigado por me chamar de criança, Papai Prongs, era só o que eu precisava depois de me engasgar para levantar de vez o meu ego! - os três Marotos caíram na gargalhada, com exceção de Peter, que ainda se sentia à parte no grupo.

        Logo que terminaram de jantar, os quatro Gryffindors voltaram para sua sala comunal. Peter, reclamando de sono, foi direto para a cama. Sirius e James pegaram seus materiais para terminar as lições de casa que ainda tinham para ser feitas. Remus, que não estava com sono e já havia terminado as lições, sentou-se confortavelmente em um dos sofás com um enorme livro.

        Horas depois, os três foram dormir também, e James caiu imediatamente no sono, apesar das assombrações de um certo Slytherin em sua cabeça. Remus já não teve tanta sorte. Ele ficou mais horas pensando nas palavras de James e nas mãos de Sirius em suas costas. Sirius dormiu com um sorriso no rosto, seu últimos pensamentos e sonhos dominados pelo sorriso de Remus.

* * *

        Nas próximas três semanas que antecederam o baile, Remus resolveu convidar Sirius, e Sirius resolveu convidar Remus, mas nenhum dos dois realmente conseguiu encontrar a coragem para prosseguir com os seus planos. Sempre que um deles tinha certeza que iria conseguir, eles viam o outro com uma garota, e perdiam toda a coragem novamente. 

        James, sempre que pensava que ninguém estava olhando, ficava olhando para o seu amor secreto, mas Remus não perdia nem um dos olhares. Não perdia nem os olhares que Severus jogava de volta ao Gryffindor, mas infelizmente James perdia todos estes. James, para disfarçar a vontade de convidar Severus para o baile, começou a importunar Lily que, quando não ficava realmente irritada, fingia que ignorava James.

        Depois das duas primeiras semanas, quando James finalmente parou de importunar Lily, desistiu de Severus e, derrotado, aceitou o convite de uma Gryffindor do sexto ano, ele começou a perceber o quão estranho Remus e Sirius estavam agindo quando estavam próximos, e como um ficaria olhando por horas para o outro até que a lição desse parecesse interessante e o outro resolvesse ficar olhando por horas também, como num ciclo. James sorriu ao perceber isso, e também o fato de que, em todas as refeições, como desde o primeiro ano Sirius e Remus sentavam lado a lado, hora eles tentavam encolher-se um do outro, hora ficavam o mais perto que podiam sem nenhum desconfiar do outro, e sempre que suas mãos ou braços se tocavam, os dois ficavam vermelhos. James achou isso divertido por um tempo, mas, conforme o baile se aproximava, ele começou a achar frustrante, e, na sexta-feira antes do dia do baile, ele finalmente resolveu falar com Sirius e tentar fazer algo sobre os dois, para que ao menos o amigo tivesse a coragem para fazer algo para passar o dia dos namorados feliz com a pessoa que ele ama. Por isso, logo depois do almoço, James usou-se da tarde livre para arrastar Sirius para um lugar onde os dois poderiam conversar, numa árvore perto do lago em que os Marotos sempre ficavam e quase todos os outros alunos tinham medo de chegar perto.

* * *

        Quando se sentaram à sombra da árvore, os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, então Sirius deu um sorriso travesso e encostou as costas na árvore, olhando para o amigo.

        - O que foi, Prongs? Você quer me convidar para o baile? E eu pensando que você ia com a apanhadora... - James riu e se virou para o amigo, sacudindo a cabeça.

        - Deixa de ser idiota, Padfoot! É claro que eu não quero convidá-lo, você sabe que eu gosto só das... hmm... mulheres. - James ficou corado. - Mas, agora que você entrou no assunto do baile... Por que você recusou todo o mundo até agora? Você sabe que o baile é amanhã, não é? - o sorriso de Sirius desapareceu e ele olhou com um rosto triste para o lago.

        - Eu não sei se quero mesmo ir a esse baile. É de dia dos namorados, e eu acho que ficarei deprimido em passá-lo ao lado de uma pessoa que só olha para mim porque eu jogo quadribol, ou porque eu tenho boas notas, ou porque eu sou bonito, ou porque eu sou um Maroto. Eu realmente não quero ir. - James deu um suspiro exasperado, mas continuou olhando para o amigo.

        - Sirius... Por que você não o convida logo? Cadê a sua coragem de Gryffindor! Você sabe que, se ele não quiser ir com você, ele vai fazer o máximo possível para não lhe machucar... - Sirius virou com os olhos arregalados na direção de James, e este, de repente, começou a rir, principalmente de suas palavras "coragem de Gryffindor". Sirius não sabia se ria, se chorava, se ficava surpreso com o amigo ou se ficava bravo porque ele estava rindo de seu problema. O conflito dos sentimentos de Sirius apareceu claramente em sua expressão, fazendo James rir ainda mais, até cair. Sirius resolveu ficar irritado.

        - James! Você fica rindo da minha cara desse jeito! Eu sou corajoso, mas eu não sou corajoso igual você, que leva uma bota atrás da outra e ainda continua atrás da Evans! Além do mais, você mesmo sabe disso! Mesmo que Remus não goste de mim, ele poderia até aceitar ir ao baile comigo só para não me magoar, e eu não quero isso! - James levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso travesso, mas por dentro ele se sentiu horrível. _Se você soubesse que é muito mais corajoso que eu, Sirius..._, pensou.

        - A-rá! Então meus palpites estavam certos! É realmente o Moony quem roubou seu coração de pedra! - Sirius arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Logo depois, virou-se novamente para o lago, com sua expressão triste.

        - Você não sabia?

        - Não, eu estava jogando branco. Mas eu tinha quase certeza.

        - Eu sou tão óbvio assim?

        - É. Vocês dois são óbvios demais, mas eu acho que só para mim, que sou seu melhor amigo. - Sirius, que pareceu não ter percebido o "vocês dois", deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na árvore.

        - Eu acho melhor eu não ir ao baile mesmo, James. Além do mais, você lembra o que o Peter disse na noite em que Dumbledore anunciou o baile... - foi a vez de James ficar irritado.

        - Não seja burro, Sirius! Você vai perder a chance da sua vida porque tem medo de irritar o Peter! O Peter, entre todos! - James se levantou e pegou o Sirius pelos ombros, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. - Esquece o Peter, Sirius. Os únicos importantes aqui são você e o Remus, e se você precisar de apoio, eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo com todas as minhas forças. Se o Peter não aceitar vocês dois, então a amizade dele não vale a pena. Um a menos para os Marotos, eu nunca gostei muito dele mesmo, principalmente depois que nós contamos sobre a maldição de Remus e ele ficou quase um mês evitando nós três!

        - Mas, James...

        - Nada de mas! Pare de arranjar desculpas, você sabe que as suas desculpas são péssimas quando você está nervoso! - Sirius abaixou a cabeça e James olhou para cima, vendo ao longe duas silhuetas bem conhecidas.

        - É... Talvez você tenha mesmo a razão, James... - Sirius disse com um sorriso fraco. James deu um sorriso radiante em retorno e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

        - Olha, Sirius, esqueça o Peter, esqueça os Gryffindors, esqueça a escola, esqueça o resto do mundo! Olhe Remus nos olhos e, se você não puder se declarar, ao menos o convide para o baile! Se você não o fizer, e vocês dois voltarem tristes para a sala comunal, eu bato em você e prego duas peças bem pregadas em ambos! Estamos entendidos?! - Sirius olhou para o amigo meio confuso.

        - James, o que...?

        - Ótimo! Agora, mostre a sua coragem de Gryffindor, e parta para a luta! - James se levantou e bagunçou o cabelo do amigo, logo em seguida virando-se na direção do castelo e correndo. 

        Ao olhar para James, Sirius sentiu seu coração parar e seu estômago cair ao chão. Na direção em que James estava indo, Remus e Peter estavam vindo. Os três pararam, Sirius não conseguiu ouvir a conversa, mas logo depois James estava arrastando Peter de volta para o castelo e Remus estava rindo. Então, Remus voltou a caminhar na direção da árvore, e Sirius congelou.

        - Olá Padfoot! - Remus disse sorrindo e sentando-se no lugar onde estava James. - Prongs lhe disse algo realmente chocante ou você está com medo de mim mesmo? - Sirius engoliu em seco.

        - Hmm... Foi o James... Acho que ele está começando a crescer, e as palavras dele estão começando a atingir um nível ainda desconhecido por mim... - ele deu um sorriso nervoso, ainda olhando para o lago. Remus franziu o cenho, então se levantou e ficou de joelhos bem ao lado do amigo, levantando o seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

        - Sirius... Você está bem? Você só chama o James pelo nome quando algo realmente o está incomodando. - Sirius mordeu os lábios e se virou para o outro lado, usando de todas as suas forças para impedir suas bochechas de ficarem vermelhas e ficando tonto.

        - Hmm... Eu estou bem, Re-... Moony, não se preocupe. Só um pouco tonto, eu acho. - Remus olhou para ele preocupado, depois deu um sorriso triste, mexendo com algo em seu bolso.

        - É... Bem... Acho que você deveria ir à Ala Hospitalar, Sirius. Eu precisava falar com você, mas a gente sempre pode se falar depois. - o coração de Sirius deu um pulo a essas palavras, e ele se virou abruptamente para Remus, quase o fazendo cair para trás de susto.

        - Não, não, não, eu estou ótimo, mesmo!!! - Sirius levantou de supetão para enfatizar suas palavras, mas isso não ajudou em nada. A tontura apenas aumentou, e ele cairia de cara no chão se Remus não tivesse se levantado e pegado o amigo nos braços. Sirius sentiu o corpo inteiro se esquentar, e ele derreteria nos braços de Remus se este não o tivesse sentado no chão tão rapidamente.

        - Sirius! Você não está bem, e eu vou levá-lo à Ala Hospitalar agora mesmo! - Remus fez menção de passar o braço por baixo dos joelhos de Sirius para o erguer, mas este pegou sua mão, impedindo-o.

        - Não, eu estou bem! Eu... eu também preciso lhe falar algo... - Remus deu um pequeno balanço de cabeça e olhou atentamente para o amigo, ficando um pouco vermelho. Talvez só agora ele tivesse percebido a proximidade dos dois, ou o fato de que as costas de Sirius estivessem apoiadas em seu braço, ou que este estava segurando sua outra mão, ou... ou... ou o fato que o rosto dos dois estavam tão próximos que ele conseguia sentir a respiração de Sirius em seu rosto... O corpo de Remus começou a ficar dormente, e ele escutou as palavras de Sirius apenas vagamente.

        - R-Remus, eu... eu... e-eu quero dizer... hmm... é que eu... você... - as pálpebras de Remus começaram a se fechar e Sirius arregalou os olhos. Seu coração disparou a uma velocidade que ele nunca havia sentido, e ele ficou ainda mais tonto. Ele fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto, e logo os lábios de Remus estavam sobre os seus. Ele ficou muito feliz, sentiu vontade de se derreter e de dormir nos braços de Remus, mas à vontade de retribuir o beijo foi ainda maior. 

        Depois de segundos que pareceram horas, os dois se separaram para respirar, e Sirius se viu deitado no chão, com Remus sobre ele. Ele ficou vermelho e olhou para Remus, que ficou ainda mais vermelho quando percebeu a posição em que estavam e saiu de cima. Depois de um longo silêncio nervoso, Remus começou a rir. Sirius se sentou e olhou para o rosto dele, confuso. Remus enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno embrulho, estendendo-o para Sirius.

        - O que eu queria dizer... Quer ir ao baile comigo? - Sirius sorriu e pegou a mão de Remus com as duas mãos, tirando o chocolate de dentro e a acariciando. Sem palavras, ele tirou a pequena rosa vermelha de seu bolso e colocou na palma de Remus. Este estava tão alegre que parecia prestes a explodir de felicidade. Sirius tirou seu próprio chocolate do bolso e estendeu a Remus.

        - E você? Quer ir comigo?

        - Claro! - exclamou Remus, esquecendo o chocolate e abraçando Sirius com todas as suas forças. Sirius abraçou de volta, e eles ficaram assim por um tempo, então Remus finalmente tirou sua rosa amarela do bolso e colocou-a nas mãos de Sirius, trocando-a pelo chocolate.

        - É melhor nós voltarmos para a sala comunal, antes que Prongs pense que nós irritamos os seres do lago e morremos afogados. - Sirius disse rindo, levantando-se e oferecendo sua mão para levantar o loiro. Este também riu, aceitando a ajuda oferecida.

        - É, tem razão. Mas... - Remus abaixou a cabeça, ficando com uma expressão triste. Sirius colocou a mão sob seu queixo e fez com que Remus olhasse em seus olhos.

        - Prongs já sabe de tudo, não se preocupe com isso. Agora, está começando a nevar e eu acho que eu vou congelar daqui a pouco, vamos para o castelo e então, na frente da lareira, nós podemos continuar o que começamos, que tal? - Sirius disse com um sorriso confortante, que se tornou travesso no final. 

        Remus riu e o abraçou forte novamente. Sirius deu um beijo em sua testa, então abraçou o garoto mais baixo de volta, encostando seu queixo em sua cabeça. Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim, e só se separaram quando estavam começando a ficar encharcados com a neve.

        - Vamos, meu garoto carente. Assim que nós colocarmos uma roupa seca e estivermos na frente da lareira, eu prometo que passo quantas horas você quiser o abraçando. Remus assentiu com a cabeça e os dois voltaram de mãos dadas para o castelo.


	2. Parte 2

**Título:** Valentine's Day (2/3)

**Autora:** Zelda Hime (zelda_hime@hotmail.com)

**Arquivo:** Fanfiction.Net www.fanfiction.net

             FictionAlley www.fictionalley.org

**Censura:** PG-13

**_Spoilers_****:** Terceiro livro, um pouco do quinto livro (nada muito importante)

**Avisos:** **Slash/YAOI, UA**

**Resumo:** Durante o quinto ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts, é anunciado um baile de Dia dos Namorados. Imediatamente James vai atrás de Lily, mas Sirius e Remus não têm tanta confiança em si mesmos... E, no fundo, nem mesmo James a tem. SLASH/YAOI SBXRL JPXSS. Inspirado no "dia dos namorados" japonês (ou dia de São Valentin), que é "comemorado" dia 14/02 e 14/03.

****

**_Parte 2_**

        Os dois se trocaram e ficaram até a meia-noite sentados na frente da lareira, abraçados. James estava realmente muito feliz com os seus amigos, e ficou os olhando e sorrindo enquanto terminava um enorme trabalho de DCAT dado no lugar de uma detenção no dia seguinte. Por volta das nove horas, Peter entrou na sala comunal e deu um olá para James, mas ficou com uma expressão de horror quando viu Sirius e Remus abraçados. Os dois nem perceberam, pois estavam com os olhos fechados, mas James viu tudo e olhou com um olhar frio na direção de Peter. Peter ficou branco e se virou para James, os dois trocaram olhares irritados, então ele saiu da sala comunal. Ele nunca mais voltou a falar com os outros três Marotos. Remus era o único que se sentiria culpado mais tarde, mas a culpa logo desapareceria. Por enquanto, Remus e Sirius estavam em seu mundo à parte, e James estava ao lado deles, como um cavaleiro, guardando o seu momento precioso.

* * *

_Dia 14 de fevereiro, meia hora antes de começar o baile._

        Sirius estava desesperado, ainda vestido só com uma toalha, correndo para lá e para cá pelo dormitório masculino. O único outro garoto que estava com ele estava totalmente vestido, tentando arrumar o seu cabelo na frente de um espelho.

        - James! Você viu os meus sapatos?!

        - Embaixo da sua cama. - respondeu o outro, sem tirar os olhos do espelho, concentrando-se em seu cabelo.

        - Minhas meias?

        - Em cima da sua cama.

        - Minha gravata!

        - Na minha cama, do lado da sua varinha.

        - Que droga! Cadê minhas calças!? - James suspirou e finalmente desistiu de seu cabelo. Ele caminhou até o amigo desesperado e o fez parar, sentando-o na sua cama.

        - Todas as suas roupas estão estendidas ali, na cama de Remus, está vendo? Relaxa, Padfoot, não há motivos para ficar tão nervoso. Se você aparecesse no baile só de cuecas eu não acho que Remus se importaria muito. - James piscou para o amigo, então caminhou até sua cama e se sentou. Sirius se levantou de novo.

        - Onde está Remus?

        - Pela décima vez, ele está junto com os outros monitores resolvendo um problema de última hora. Vocês vão se encontrar quando o Salão Principal abrir, do lado das escadas. Agora, relaxa!

        - Hmm... 'Tá bom. - Sirius se sentou novamente e respirou fundo, então se levantou, caminhou até a cama de Remus e começou a vestir sua roupa. 

        James sorriu e balançou a cabeça, feliz por ver o melhor amigo tão feliz. Passar esse baile sem Severus talvez valesse a pena, ao menos para ver os seus dois melhores amigos juntos e felizes. Ele realmente não sabia como não havia percebido isso antes, mas agora, olhando para trás, ele entendia todas as coisas estranhas que Sirius e Remus tinham feito desde o terceiro ano. _A maneira como Sirius sempre agia perto de Remus no terceiro ano era como eu perto de Severus..._ Ele sacudiu a cabeça para limpar seus pensamentos e então se levantou.

        - Sirius, eu estou lhe esperando lá na frente do Salão Principal, está bem? Eu quero ver se eu consigo achar a Lily antes daquela Ravenclaw que vai com ela!

        - Pode ir, James, estou descendo em dez minutos! 

        James desceu as escadas correndo e finalmente chegou na frente do salão principal. Apenas quatro pessoas estavam lá, mas o coração do Gryffindor parou em seu peito ao encontrar entre estas a pessoa que estava procurando. 

        Aos olhos de James, Severus estava absolutamente lindo, por mais que ele estivesse exagerando nos pensamentos. Ele estava sozinho, apoiado em uma parede meio escondida, com um rosto totalmente desguardado, mostrando todos os seus sentimentos, enquanto ele olhava distraidamente para o retrato de um bruxo no sétimo sono. 

        O coração de James se derreteu em seu peito enquanto ele olhava para o Slytherin. Inconscientemente, ele começou a caminhar até o outro, passando por Lily sem nem ao menos prestar atenção nela, não que ela tenha percebido. Assim que estava chegando a dez passos de Severus, James escutou um grito do outro lado. Ele viu a expressão de Severus se transformar na carranca tão conhecida enquanto ele levantava a cabeça e retomava o seu olhar de imponência típico de um Slytherin. Logo depois, Nancy Nott estava se atirando nos braços de Severus, que fez uma cara de nojo que James conhecia tanto. O Gryffindor sorriu quando o Slytherin afastou a menina, mas não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto rápido o suficiente quando ele o viu. Mesmo com o seu coração disparado, ele manteve o sorriso e se virou, caminhando de volta para as escadas. Ele se virou rápido demais, e perdeu o meio-sorriso que Severus o lançou de volta.

* * *

        O baile foi um lindo evento. Através do céu encantado, as luzes do final da tarde e do pôr-do-sol iluminaram o salão com cores alegres durantes as primeiras danças mais agitadas, e, assim que a noite já estava bem escura, começaram as danças lentas sob a luz das estrelas e da Lua quase-cheia. 

        Sirius e Remus dançaram a primeira música agitada e quase todas as lentas, aproveitando a noite ao máximo, muito felizes por terem tomado a decisão de recusar todos os convites que receberam e por ter conversado na noite anterior. 

        James apenas dançou duas músicas rápidas e uma lenta com a sua parceira, depois disse que não estava se sentindo bem e ela foi dançar com outros rapazes. Ele passou quase todo o baile sentado em uma cadeira, bebendo o seu suco predileto de manga e olhando para Severus, com um sorriso sempre que ele pegava o Slytherin fazendo algo não-característico (o que era sempre que ele não estava sendo observado) ou quando ele fazia algo que James considerava engraçado, como dispensar cruelmente a Nott, a Black e a Parkinson.

        Sempre que Remus e Sirius não estavam dançando, os dois vinham confortar o amigo, Sirius ainda achava que a solidão dele era a falta de Lily ao seu lado, mas Remus sabia a verdade. E, por mais que ele acreditasse o contrário, Sirius começou a perceber também a interação entre James e Severus, com um misto de surpresa, horror, alegria e outros sentimentos que ele não conseguia distinguir, mas que eram bons. Sirius sentia uma raiva por Severus, sim, mas essa devia mais à frustração de Sirius em tentar converter o seu único e melhor amigo de infância em uma pessoa boa e, ao seu ver, falhar tão miseravelmente. Se o seu melhor amigo de infância e o seu melhor amigo de adolescência estavam realmente apaixonados, ele sabia que James conseguiria o que ele não conseguiu: tirar o veneno da família Snape do sangue de Severus, assim como ele tinha tirado o resto do veneno da família Black de seu sangue. Sirius ficaria realmente feliz se isso acontecesse. E, quando ele chegou à decisão de tentar juntar os dois, uma das músicas lentas acabou e os dois monitores-chefes subiram ao palco com seus parceiros.

        - Desculpem interromper a música, mas queríamos um minuto de sua atenção. Agora é exatamente meia-noite, o baile vai até as três da manhã, então fiquem tranqüilos que ainda não acabou. - a voz de Frank Longbottom ecoou pelo salão, fazendo todos prestarem atenção. Então, foi a vez Rebecca Walker, da Ravenclaw, falar.

        - Agora, como o prometido, nós faremos o sorteio de dois casais. Porém, nós tivemos uma pequena alteração nos planos, graças a uma idéia de nossa maravilhosa Alice. O primeiro casal será sorteado pelos casais que nos foram fornecidos com a magia de troca de presentes, mas o segundo será o sorteio de duas pessoas aleatórias nesse baile. - começaram os sussurros, mas logo pararam quando Longbottom voltou a prender a atenção de todos. - Continuando com o que eu estava dizendo, agora falemos dos presentes. Primeiro o de Longbottom e Alice: não sei como eles conseguiram mas, com a permissão do diretor, cada aluno dos casais sorteados ganharão sessenta pontos para suas respectivas casas e dispensa das detenções que terão que cobrar até o dia primeiro de maio. O diretor só pediu, por favor, para que não abusem desse presente. - ela parou por um tempo e todos aplaudiram. - Agora o meu presente e o de Clara, minha namorada. Nós ofereceremos a cada casal uma caixa de bombons gigante da Dedos de Mel e uma caixa de cervejas amanteigadas da Três Vassouras! - todos aplaudiram novamente - Agora, quanto ao sorteio, nós colocamos os seus nomes nessas duas caixas especialmente enfeitiçadas para sortearem apenas casais dentre os quais realmente se amam. E foi por isso que Alice teve a grande idéia de pegar nomes separados, para que nesse baile, talvez, nós consigamos juntar duas pessoas que se amem e não sabem disso! Agora, ao sorteio!

        James não sabia o porquê, mas às últimas palavras da monitora, ele sentiu calafrios e borboletas em seu estômago. Ele olhou para o outro lado da sala, bem perto do palco que estava no lugar da mesa dos professores, onde ele conseguiu prender o olhar de Severus um pouco antes deste se virar de volta para o palco. Era impressão dele ou estaria o Slytherin olhando para ele até aquele momento? Ele balançou a cabeça, e voltou à realidade a tempo de escutar Longbottom anunciando o nome dos primeiros sorteados.

        - E o primeiro casal é... - ele começou, mais foi cortado por Walker, que anteriormente estava discutindo algo em sussurros com as outras duas garotas.

        - Antes, gostaríamos de pedir para que o primeiro casal espere o segundo sorteio, e então os dois casais podem subir aqui no palco. E outra regra de última hora: os casais devem receber os presentes de mãos dadas, e apenas depois de um beijo. Na boca. - Longbottom levantou uma sobrancelha. Alice, vermelha, murmurou algo no ouvido da monitora. - Ah, e sem língua, por favor. Mas com sentimento.

        - Posso continuar? - interrompeu Longbottom, sendo respondido com um gesto de cabeça. - Ótimo. O primeiro casal: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. - Remus arregalou os olhos, e Sirius sorriu. Uma luz mágica os iluminou, fazendo com que todas as atenções se virassem para eles, e Sirius passou o braço em volta de Remus. James deu um sorriso também e deu um tapinha nas costas de Remus, e logo depois a luz voltou a desaparecer. Walker pegou um papel que flutuou para fora da segunda caixa e voltou a falar.****

        - Agora, o primeiro componente do segundo casal é... James Potter!!! - James sentiu como se um balde de água a menos de 0ºC tivesse sido jogado em cima dele mas, ao mesmo tempo, o seu coração disparado esquentava o seu sangue por dentro. Inútil dizer que ele estava mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, e os dois outros Marotos sorriram para ele. Quando Remus desviou o olhar para Severus e James percebeu, o seu olhar começou a ficar escuro e ele achou que fosse desmaiar. - Ora, ora, ora! Eu acho que o corpo docente já começa a se arrepender da dispensa de detenções! Três Marotos em duas tacadas! Será que pegaremos o quarto agora? - James quase caiu para trás, mas Remus o pegou. Sirius pegou um copo de água ao lado e deu para o amigo tomar.

        - Não se preocupe com o nome que ela vai tirar, Prongs. Você sabe que nós dois estaremos aqui para ajudá-lo até o final. - Remus disse com a sua voz gentil e confortante. Sirius sorriu, segurando o copo de água com uma mão e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo do amigo com outra.

        - Tenha certeza das palavras de Moony, Prongs. Assim como nós dois temos certeza do nome que vai flutuar daqui a pouco para fora daquela caixa. - Sirius piscou para James, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco mais forte, pelo menos o suficiente para se levantar sozinho e retribuir o sorriso. Foi então que o papel flutuou.

        - Agora, nosso querido Longbottom dirá o nome da segunda pessoa. - o monitor estendeu a mão e pegou o pedaço de papel. 

        Ele o leu uma vez, e arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que lia. Então leu duas vezes, três vezes, e então se engasgou com a própria saliva e teve um ataque de tosse em cima do palco. Clara Peterson pegou o papel de sua mão enquanto Alice Wood o acudia e, ao ler para si mesma o papel, ela entrou em um ataque de riso. Impossibilitada de ler em voz alta, ela entregou o papel para a namorada, que também arregalou os olhos ao ver o papel, e então sorriu.

        - Ora, ora, ora... Até que o plano de Alice deu muito certo! Hoje, provavelmente, nós juntamos aqui o casal mais impossível de Hogwarts dos últimos séculos! James Potter e Severus Snape!!! - o salão caiu em silêncio chocado, cortado apenas pelas descontroladas tosse de Longbottom e risada de Peterson. James de repente sentiu vontade de correr para longe e se esconder e, tirando de algum lugar desconhecido força para isso, ele tentou. Mas Remus o segurou. Então, o corpo de James começou a brilhar, e ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lugar perto do palco onde James sabia que Severus deveria estar, mas nenhum brilho veio de lá. Na verdade, assim que Severus escutou o nome de James, ele começou a sentir um frio na barriga e, disfarçadamente, ele começou a fugir. Quando a luz o atingiu, ele já estava no meio do salão, então ele começou a andar mais rápido. Sirius viu a luz fujona e sorriu um sorriso típico dos Marotos.

        - Segura o James, Remus, que eu vou atrás do Severus. - foram suas únicas palavras antes de sair correndo e empurrar todos os que não saíam do seu caminho. Ele alcançou Severus rapidamente e se colocou em seu caminho.

        - Black! Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu quero passar! - sibilou Severus, tentando se desviar, mas Sirius entrou na sua frente novamente.

        - Não, não, Severus, a monitora-chefe chamou seu nome, e como um bom Slytherin, você vai voltar e subir naquele palco.

        - Sai da minha frente!!! - Severus tentou empurrar Sirius, mas o segundo é mais forte, então ele falhou. Sirius o pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastá-lo em direção ao palco, com sucesso. - Sirius Prócion Black!!! Solte-me agora, ou eu o mato lenta e dolorosamente!!! - Sirius riu.

        - Não começa com esse negócio de nome inteiro, pois isso parou de me assustar quando eu tinha nove anos, _Severus Julius Snape_. E você sabe que eu sou tão Slytherin quanto você, e se duvidar eu tenho mais conhecimento na área de maldições que você depois de tantos anos de pesquisa para tornar a vida de minha mãe um inferno na Terra. Agora cala a boca e venha comigo pacificamente, ou eu terei que usar minha magia contra você.

        Quando Sirius finalmente conseguiu arrastar Severus para o palco, Remus e James já estavam lá em cima, o primeiro segurando fortemente o segundo caso este resolvesse fugir. A escola ainda estava em um silêncio chocado, mas alguns Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs já conseguiam sussurrar entre si. Longbottom já havia parado de tossir, graças à magia antiengasgo de James, mas Peterson ainda estava com dificuldades em controlar o riso.

        Sirius empurrou Severus para o fundo do palco e ficou parado na frente da escada, ao lado de Remus, impossibilitando os dois de fugirem, a menos que saíssem voando. Rebecca e Frank foram até os dois casais, cada um com duas caixinhas de papelão aparentemente reduzidas, e Frank se dirigiu a Sirius e Remus.

        - Bem, aqui está. Mas... Regras são regras. - Remus ficou vermelho, mas Sirius apenas sorriu. Ele se virou para o loiro e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, então os dois deram-se as mãos e pegaram as caixinhas do amigo. Rebecca sorriu e se virou para os dois outros, que, por sinal, estavam bem afastados um do outro.

        - Agora é a vez de vocês dois! - disse ela alegremente. Os poucos que estavam cochichando pelo salão se silenciaram, e alguns dos que estavam em silêncio prenderam a respiração. O Gryffindor e o Slytherin no palco se entreolharam, então ficaram vermelhos como tomates. Para não se entregar tão facilmente, Severus fingiu estar vermelho de raiva e começou a brigar com a monitora. Remus sussurrou no ouvido de James: "Cadê a sua coragem de Gryffindor, que você sempre cobrou da gente?". James sentiu novamente a sensação do balde de água, mas dessa vez seu coração parecia ter congelado também.

        - Que negócio é esse aqui!? Vocês pensam que isso é um circo?! Pois eu não vou ser o palhaço de ninguém! Eu--...! - Severus foi interrompido por James que, num ato de coragem (ou estupidez), puxou o Slytherin pela gravata e o beijou na boca. Severus arregalou os olhos e James apertou os seus fechados de tal maneira que ele estava começando a ver estrelas. Segundos depois, ele largou a roupa de Severus e o pegou pela mão, tirou as caixas da mão de Rebecca e saiu correndo do palco e do salão, arrastando um Severus ainda completamente chocado atrás de si.

        - Hmm... É... Bem... Bem, é isso, pessoal! Aproveitem o resto do baile, agora nós vamos tocar as músicas por pedido. - Longbottom saiu do palco, puxando a namorada com ele. Sirius e Remus saíram em seguida, de mãos dadas e sorrindo, e Clara e Rebecca saíram por último. Logo em seguida começaram a tocar uma música a pedido de Remus, então os dois começaram a dançar novamente e a curtir a noite, deixando os problemas de James para ele resolver.


	3. Parte 3

**Título:** Valentine's Day (3/3)

**Autora:** Zelda Hime (zelda_hime@hotmail.com)

**Arquivo:** Fanfiction.Net www.fanfiction.net

             FictionAlley www.fictionalley.org

**Censura:** PG-13

**_Spoilers_****:** Terceiro livro, um pouco do quinto livro (nada muito importante)

**Avisos:** **Slash/YAOI, UA**

**Resumo:** Durante o quinto ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts, é anunciado um baile de Dia dos Namorados. Imediatamente James vai atrás de Lily, mas Sirius e Remus não têm tanta confiança em si mesmos... E, no fundo, nem mesmo James a tem. SLASH/YAOI SBXRL JPXSS. Inspirado no "dia dos namorados" japonês (ou dia de São Valentin), que é "comemorado" dia 14/02 e 14/03.

****

**_Parte 3_**

        James arrastou Severus até uma sala de aula vazia e soltou-o, colocando as caixinhas em cima de uma mesa e trancando a porta com a sua varinha. Só então ele se virou para ficar de cara-a-cara com o outro, mas Severus ainda estava muito pálido e chocado, olhando através de James com os olhos arregalados. James levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou uma mão na frente dos olhos do outro. Nada.

        - Severus? Você está bem? - o Gryffindor começou a sacudir o outro pelos ombros, mas nada aconteceu. - Severus? Severus!? Snape!!! - ao escutar seu sobrenome sendo gritado, ele acordou do trance. A sua cor voltou toda de repente e ele ficou mais corado que o normal. Ele olhou nos olhos de James, e ficou ainda mais vermelho.

        - Snape, você está bem? 

        - Não! Aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo, Potter, você não tinha o direito!!! - James ficou irritado também.

        - Aquele também foi o meu primeiro beijo, idiota, mas você queria que eu fizesse o quê?! Deixasse você passar vergonha na frente da escola inteira e ainda perder pontos para sua casa por brigar com um monitor-chefe?!

        - Você me _faz_ passar vergonha todo o dia, Potter!

        - Isso não vem ao caso agora--...!

        - É claro que vem ao caso! Você e seus amigos imbecis me fazem passar vergonha todos os dias, e agora vocês ainda enfeitiçaram aquela porcaria daquela caixa para me matar de vergonha e atirar o resto de minha honra na lama!!!

        - Nós não enfeitiçamos caixa nenhu--...!!!

        - É claro que o fizeram! Por que então aquele objeto do demônio cuspiu os nossos nomes se ele deveria ter dado os nomes de duas pessoas que se amam!!! - então, os dois entraram em profundo silêncio, só agora entendendo as implicações de ambos serem sorteados. 

        Quando todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram, ambos ficaram brancos ao perceber que aquilo que sentiam não era só uma atração passageira e então ficaram olhando um para o outro por um longo tempo. Depois do que pareceram horas, os dois inconscientemente começaram a se aproximar mais e mais um do outro. Quando seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para um sentir a respiração do outro, ambos arregalaram os olhos e deram um passo para trás. 

        Do nada, Severus levantou a mão e deu um tapa no rosto de James, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ambos tiraram a varinha do bolso ao mesmo tempo, mas James foi mais rápido com as palavras e Severus logo foi arremessado em cima das carteiras que enchiam a sala. Recuperando-se, Severus lançou um feitiço a James, que agora estava em pé, fazendo-o ficar com a pele amarela e com bolinhas verdes. Ele lançou outro feitiço ao Slytherin, mas atingiu apenas uma carteira ao lado dele. O Slytherin lançou outro feitiço, mas o Gryffindor desviou, acertando o Slytherin em cheio com um feitiço que deixou os cabelos dele rosa-choque. Severus revidou, deixando os cabelos de James metade azuis e metade vermelhos. James lançou outro feitiço que errou Severus, mas acertou a carteira que estava na sua frente, jogando-a com tudo em cima do Slytherin. Antes de ele conseguir sair debaixo da cadeira, James deixou sua pele laranja escura. Severus usou um feitiço que arremessou o Gryffindor contra a parede na frente da sala e, enquanto o Gryffindor se recuperava, ele correu para a frente da sala também, porque havia mais espaço livre. Então os dois lançaram o _expelliarmus_. Ambos lançaram ao mesmo tempo, e foram atingidos ao mesmo tempo. As varinhas voaram para o outro lado da classe, e enquanto James perdeu um segundo olhando para onde elas caíram, Severus pulou no pescoço do Gryffindor imediatamente, derrubando ele no chão e caindo em cima dele. James lhe deu um soco no estômago e, aproveitando seu momento de fraqueza, trocou as posições e imobilizou totalmente Severus embaixo de si. James então ergueu o punho fechado e Severus fechou os olhos, preparou-se para receber o soco no rosto...

        Que nunca veio. No lugar, o Slytherin sentiu os lábios do Gryffindor nos seus. Desesperado, Severus arregalou os olhos e tentou se soltar, mas James o tinha bem preso, e ele não parecia querer soltá-lo num futuro próximo. Depois de poucos segundos de luta, Severus desistiu e ficou totalmente imóvel. James percebeu isso, ergueu a cabeça novamente e começou a se sentir muito, muito culpado, como se ele estivesse tentando violar os desejos do Slytherin. Por causa desse momento de culpa, ele baixou a guarda, e Severus se aproveitou disso para trocar os lugares novamente.

        Agora foi a vez de James de sentir seus lábios sendo amassados pelos do Slytherin, mas dessa vez ele retribuiu o beijo com a mesma força e intensidade. Os dois ficaram assim pelo que pareceram anos em um mundo completamente à parte, então a necessidade de ar os chamou de volta para o mundo a que eles pertenciam, e eles se separaram, ofegantes. Severus ergueu a cabeça e olhou profundamente nos olhos de James, procurando por algo que só ele mesmo sabia. James então sorriu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes ao outro garoto, mostrando-lhe um pedaço de sua alma. Isso parecia ser o que Severus estava procurando, porque ele retribuiu o sorriso com um de seus meio-sorrisos. James ergueu a mão e puxou a cabeça do Slytherin para baixo, beijando-o novamente. 

        Quando os dois se separaram novamente, Severus sorriu um sorriso inteiro. Ele se ergueu e então estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro. Os dois sorriram, e voltaram-se para a porta, ficando em silêncio por um longo tempo.

        - Err... Hmm... Ah, você quer ver o que tem naquelas caixas? - perguntou James, tentando começar uma conversa.

        - A Walker já disse. Você sabe disso. - Severus respondeu como se fosse óbvio, mas com uma voz mais macia. 

        James olhou para ele surpreso com a mudança no tom de voz. Agora, a voz dele não parecia pertencer a alguém dez anos mais velho, mas a alguém uns cinco anos mais novo que ele. Severus corou embaixo do olhar surpreso de James, limpou a garganta e então, para desviar a atenção do outro, caminhou para a carteira onde o Gryffindor havia deixado a dita caixa, desviando-se no caminho da bagunça que os dois fizeram com as carteiras da sala ao trocar maldições. James logo o seguiu.

        Severus puxou um selo que tinha na caixa da Hogsmeade e imediatamente o feitiço foi quebrado e a caixa ficou enorme, ocupando a carteira inteira. James estendeu a mão e pegou a outra caixa antes que ela caísse.

        - Essa é uma das caixas de bombons novas na Dedos de Mel. Remus estava louco por uma dessas, parece que o chocolate é diferente, é de outro país.

        - Hmpf... Não vejo nenhuma diferença entre doces. São todos tão... doces. - James riu. 

        - Então, Severus... Você quer um chocolate? - James perguntou inocentemente, pegando um bombom da caixa. Severus levantou uma sobrancelha para James.

        - Eu não gosto de doces, Potter. Acabei de lhe dizer isso.

        - Ah, gosta sim. Você come um doce em todas as refeições.

        - Você está me espionando agora, Potter? Desde quando? - perguntou ele com sarcasmo.

        - Desde o primeiro dia do nosso terceiro ano. - isso pegou Severus desprevenido, e a sua expressão sarcástica caiu, sendo substituída por uma expressão de surpresa. James sorriu novamente e tirou o papel do bombom, estendendo o bombom na frente de Severus.

        - Agora, abra a boca. - o Slytherin ficou vermelho e deu um passo para trás.

        - O que pensa que você está fazendo, Potter? - disse ele na defensiva.

        - Dando-lhe um bombom, ora. - disse James naturalmente.

        - Que intimidade é essa? Quem você pensa que é?

        - Ninguém no momento, mas... Você quer namorar comigo? - James disse a última frase rapidamente e um brilho de esperança e medo apareceram em seu olhar. 

        Severus olhou surpreso para ele novamente, e um longo silêncio tomou a sala. Quando a expressão de James começou a se tornar triste, Severus deu um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão, encostando sua mão na de James propositalmente enquanto pegava o bombom.****

        - Talvez... - disse ele ainda sorrindo, então comeu um pedaço do bombom. Depois de engolir, ele acrescentou. - Se você me der um bom motivo. 

        Pelo sorriso e pelo brilho no olhar do Slytherin, James sabia que aquilo era um sim. Ele se atirou nos braços de Severus e o abraçou bem forte. Severus pareceu desconfortável por um tempo, mas então abraçou o Gryffindor de volta, sentindo-se tão bem quanto jamais havia se sentido. Os dois ficaram assim por muito tempo, então se separaram finalmente e se sentaram lado-a-lado no chão, de costas para a parede e se apoiando um no outro, comendo um pouco dos bombons da caixa e curtindo o silêncio confortável entre eles.

* * *

_Dia 15 de fevereiro, três e meia da manhã._

        - Remus... Você acha que os dois se mataram? - perguntou Sirius preocupado, abraçando o namorado em seu colo. Remus riu.

        - Não se preocupe, Sirius. Provavelmente os dois, a uma hora dessas, já estão deitados um ao lado do outro, dormindo bem juntinhos para se esquentar do frio... E, me diga uma coisa Sirius, como você sabia dos dois?

        - Hmm... Não sei. Acho que eu sabia há muito tempo, mas só percebi mesmo essa noite. Eu conheço os dois bem demais... E você? Como você sabia? - Remus riu.

        - Foi no final do terceiro ano... Eu o peguei enchendo uma folha de papel com o nome do Severus e muitos corações em uma aula de história. Ele disse que não era nada do que eu estava pensando, mas depois que percebeu que não iria me enganar tão fácil, ele passou o resto do ano me implorando para que eu não contasse para ninguém. Umas duas semanas depois, eu fiquei a noite inteira acordada por algum motivo que não me vem à mente agora e acabei escutando ele gemendo o nome de Severus, também. - Sirius olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

        - Hmm... Você conhece alguns segredos negros de James que nunca me passaram pela cabeça... Interessante... Isso no final do terceiro ano? Não foi a partir do quarto que ele de repente ficou louco pela Evans? - Remus riu.

        - É, eu já pensei nisso. Acho que ele começou a fingir gostar dela para tentar me mostrar que ele não gostava mais de Severus e para impedir mais alguém de descobrir o seu segredo. Mas mesmo assim, até hoje, nas noites próximas à Lua cheia, quando eu fico com o sono mais leve, eu acordo de madrugada com ele gemendo o nome de Severus... Numas das noites, no quarto ano, eu nem resisti e caí na gargalhada.

        - Aquela noite em que você teve o sonho estranho?

        - Ela mesma! Eu não tive sonho nenhum, eu fiquei acordado a noite inteira. - Sirius começou a rir com o namorado. Nesse momento, a porta da sala comunal se abriu e alguém entrou.

        - Olá! - disse James depois de um suspiro. Ele jogou duas caixas no chão, caiu num sofá desocupado e fechou os olhos com um grande sorriso idiota nos lábios. 

        Os dois outros Gryffindors se entreolharam com olhares divertidos, então voltaram a olhar a imagem do amigo. James estava com a pele amarela cheia de bolinhas verdes e seus cabelos, muito mais bagunçados do que o normal, estavam metade azuis e metade vermelhos. Uma grande marca roxa em sua bochecha mostrava que, provavelmente, ele havia levado um soco no rosto e seu rosto estava todo sujo de chocolate. Sirius caiu na gargalhada, mas Remus se conteve.

        - Foi boa a noite, Prongs?

        - Ótima! - suspirou o amigo, mas logo depois deu um enorme bocejo. - É, pessoal, eu adoraria ficar e contar como foi ótima a noite com meu _namorado_, mas eu estou morrendo de sono! A gente se fala amanhã, boa noite!

        - Boa noite. - responderam os dois em uníssono. Assim que eles escutaram a porta do dormitório se fechar, ambos caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

_Dia 15 de fevereiro, duas da tarde._

        - Bom dia, Moony, Padfoot! - disse James com um sorriso, tomando o seu lugar na mesa.

        - _Boa tarde_, Prongs. - respondeu Sirius. James fez um bico.

        - Não seja chato, Padfoot! Eu tenho certeza que você também acabou de acordar! - Sirius lhe mostrou a língua e James lhe retribuiu o gesto.

        - Hmm... James...? Não sei se você percebeu, mas... - começou Remus, sendo interrompido por James.

        - O feitiço vai sair em vinte e quatro horas, a magia foi forte demais para funcionar um contra-feitiço, nós dois nos empolgamos demais na hora de lançar. Moony, me passa o suco de manga? - o loiro assim o fez, sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso. - Moony, pára de fazer isso, você está começando a parecer minha mãe... - James disse, pegando o suco. Sirius riu.

        - Olha Prongs, eu sei que você está muito feliz e tudo mais, mas o seu amor acabou de entrar, e está com cara de quem chupou todos os limões azedos de um limoeiro... - Remus sussurrou para o amigo. James apenas sorriu.

        - Ele disse que era melhor continuar com a pretensão e eu concordei. - disse ele sorrindo. Sirius levantou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para a mesa da Slytherin. Ao se deparar com a pele laranja e o cabelo rosa-choque de Severus, ele caiu na gargalhada.

        - Prongs, o que você fez com ele?

        - Ele deu um tapa no meu rosto, eu não podia deixar ele sair dessa sem revidar. - Remus o olhou surpreso.

        - Esse roxo enorme no seu rosto foi um tapa? - James, que estava com a boca cheia, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

        - Nossa... Eu nunca pensei que o frágil Snape tivesse toda essa força. - Sirius assoviou, olhando para o Slytherin. Severus ergueu a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, que foi retribuído com um sorriso e um aceno de mão. Severus o ignorou e voltou-se para sua comida. - É... Severus está fazendo muito bem a parte dele em seu acordo. Mas você está sendo um miserável em fingir que nada de bom aconteceu, Prongs. Parece que você encontrou um bando inteiro de passarinhos verdes ontem à noite... - James respondeu com um sorriso, colocando mais comida em sua boca. Os outros dois Marotos riram.

**FIM**_...?_


End file.
